Transformers G1: Ratchet Babysits His Toddler Mate
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: Wheeljack is at it again. He made a new invention that he wanted to show Ratchet and Megan. They went to see his new invention alright, but it explodes like before. This time it effects Megan turning her into a 5 years old toddler. What will Ratchet react to this change on his mate be? Sequel to Transformers G1: My Mate Is What. Cuteness and chaos ahoy!-[COMPLETE ONE SHOT!]


**A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know I should be writing up on my Stormdrift's next chapter, but this idea came into my head. It would not leave me alone, until I wrote it. I am doing the chapter though. I just wanted to put something fun and cute for you guys to read.**

 **Also, I have to go to visitations on Friday and a Funeral on Saturday. One of our co-workers, who is my manager and a friend to me, at my work died in a terrible car accident last week Thursday night. May she rest in peace up in heaven. I will miss her so much.**

 **It is a sequel to my one shot Transformers G1: My Mate Is What. This time Megan is the victim instead of Ratchet. Let's see how this will play out. Enjoy!**

 **(P.S. Read the first one shot first before this one. Otherwise, it would not make sense to you.)**

 **Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Megan**

It started off as a normal day in the Ark, Ratchet and Megan were doing some medical equipment checks to make sure they have what they needed in Med Bay. It was a quiet moment between the two as they work, that is until Wheeljack came bursting in.

"Ratchet! Megan!" Wheeljack called out, making us both jump and stop what we were doing to look over at him, "Come look at this new invention I am making in my lab." I look at my mate, "Do you want to go see it?" I asked him.

"I do, but last time he made an invention it blew up and turn me into a sparkling." He commented. I nodded, "True. But, maybe this time it won't happen." I said. "It might or might not. Who knows. Jackie's invention tend to always blow up half the time." Ratchet said.

"Not true!" Wheeljack yelled out. My mate and I gave him the 'really?' look. "Ok, sometimes it happens, but not all the time." Wheeljack told us, "Anyway, do you guys want to see it or not?"

We thought for a moment. "Ya, I want to see it." I said. "Same here." Ratchet agreed with me. So, off all three of us went to Wheeljack's lab. Once there, Jackie took us were his new invention was at.

"Here it is. This invention is called 'Radio Waves'. It is to expand our communication frequencies up a bit more than it is before." Wheeljack explained. "Cool." I commented, as Ratchet agree with me.

Wheeljack then, turned on the machine. It was work ok so far. Until, Jackie hit another switch it went crazy like his last invention went. Smoke was coming from the machine, as it shaked and start to fizzle out like crazy.

"Not again!" Ratchet yelled out. "Duck for cover!" Wheeljack called out. We all tried to duck for cover. Ratchet and Wheeljack succeed in getting to cover, but I could not as quickly as them.

A beam shot out a hit me. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Soon, the machine exploded damaging the lab with it. Other bots came down to the lab after hearing the big boom.

"What happ- not again." Ironhide said. "Yep. Jackie did it again, Hide." Jazz commented. Optimus and Prowl sighed through their vents, "Let's find anyone who was in here." Optimus commanded.

Everyone went to clear the lab and to find anyone in the mess. They found Wheeljack and Ratchet. Ratchet only had a few scrapes and dents, but other than that he was fine. Wheeljack on the other hand left leg was blown off, to which he found in the rumble, and had a few scrapes and dents too.

Ratchet turned to his friend, "I told you this would happen, but did you listen to me? No." He growled, while glaring at Wheeljack. Wheeljack shrink down on his friend's anger and glare. "I guess you're right, Ratch." He said.

"You bet I'm slaggin right, Jackie." Ratchet told him. "Ok, Ratchet we get it. Let's get this mess taken care of then. And, for you to fix up Wheeljack." Prowl told him. "Fine." Ratchet said.

"Was there anyone else with ya guys?" Jazz asked. Wheeljack and Ratchet pause for a moment, until the realize I was with them. They both gasp at that. "Megan was with us!" Ratchet panicked, as he ran around the lab to find his mate.

He was hoping I was not hurt badly. "I heard her cry out in pain from a beam shot at her by the machine." Wheeljack said. Ratchet heard this news and panicked even more to find me.

Everyone searched for me. Soon, they all heard a whimper. It was coming for the direction near the door to the lab. Ironhide walked over there and moved some rumble out of the way.

Once that was done, he looked down to see what made the whimpering noise. His eyes grew wide in surprise. Right before him was me alright, but I was changed. And, by change I mean I was change into a 5 years old toddler.

I looked up at Ironhide and reached my arms out in a 'pick me up' gesture to him. Ironhide shook the shock spell off himself, and went to pick me up. He then, went to bring me over to the group. Everyone crowd around the two of us.

I whimpered at them and hid my face into Ironhide's chest. They were being too close for my comfort. My mate saw this, "Everyone back up. She does not like being crowd like this." He told everyone. The bots did what he asked them to do.

"So, little Megan got turn into a youngling, but at what age though?" Jazz asked. Ratchet scanned me and soon got the results. "She is a toddler at the age of 5 years old." He told the group.

I looked up from hiding my face in Ironhide's chest. I saw my mate and made grabby hand motions at him. Ratchet saw this and took me out of Hide's arms. I cuddled into Ratchet's chest. I send love to my mate through the bond. Ratchet felt that and smiled. He send love back to me through the bond.

"We will clean up from here, Ratchet. You go to fix Wheeljack up. Will let you take your mate too." Optimus said to him. Ratchet nodded, as Jazz went to help him bring Wheeljack and Wheeljack's leg down to Med Bay.

Once at Med Bay, Jazz put Wheeljack down on a medical berth and Wheeljack's leg laid down next to him. He said good bye to the three of us, and went back to help the others clean up the mess in Wheeljack's lab.

Ratchet set me down on the medical berth next to Wheeljack's medical berth. Soon, he gather some tools and started working on repairing Wheeljack up. While getting repaired, Wheeljack looked over at me. I looked over at him. I blinked and smiled at him, "Hi Jackie." I chirped at him.

"Hello Megan." He replied back. I giggled and looked around the room. It only lasted about 10 seconds and soon I got bored real quick. "Watchy. You done yet? I'm bored." I sighed and flopped onto my stomach on the berth.

Ratchet sighed through his vents. He knows little ones can sometimes be a hand full. And, it is going to be just that with his mate. "Not yet sweetspark. I'm half way through with the repairs. You can wait for a few more minutes." He told me.

I groaned, "But, I don't want to wait that long!" I whined. Ratchet pause in his repair work, and pinch the bridge of his nose. He looked up at his mate, "If you are good and can wait for me to finish I'll let you have a energon treat for it." He said.

My eyes lit up, "Treat?! Ok." I grinned to that. Ratchet went back to repairing Wheeljack. I climbed down from the medical berth, and walked around the Med Bay. I spotted a wrench nearby on a counter.

I walked over to it and picked it up. I started to play with it. This was a neat toy to play with. I think I am going to keep this toy with me forever. Soon, Ratchet got done with his repairs.

"Ok. Wheeljack you can go to your quarters to rest. Later when the other finish cleaning the lab and fixing it back up again, you go there to start fixing that machine up to get Megan back to normal. Got it?" He told Wheeljack.

"Got it, Ratch." Wheeljack replied, as he got up and went to do just that. Ratchet cleaned everything up and put them all away. He turned to the berth where I was placed on. He freaked out when he saw it empty.

He panicked that his mate was missing, until he heard a giggle coming near the counters. He walked over there and found me on the ground playing with a wrench. And, this wrench was Ratchet's prize wrench, his favorite one. Ratchet saw his mate with it.

"Ok, sweetspark. Just give me the wrench, before you might hurt yourself with it." He asked, as he try to grab it from me. "NO!" I shouted, as I got up and ran away from him, while holding my prize still.

Ratchet sighed through his vents again. He gave chase after his mate. I giggled from the fun game we were playing. It was super fun, that is until Ratchet caught me. "Got ya." He said, as he picked me up in his arms and took the wrench from me.

He subspace the wrench to keep it away from me playing with it. "No fair." I pouted up at him. He just chuckled and shook his head at me. He tickled under my arms. It made me stop pouting and start giggling. He did this for a few more seconds and then stop.

"Well since you were some what good, you still can have an energon treat." He told me. I cheered, "Yay!" He went to go get one and handed it to me. I stuff it in my mouth and hummed at the delicious flavor.

"It's that good?" He asked me, with a smirk on his face from seeing my enjoyment of the candy. I nodded, "It's yummy." He chuckled and shook his head once again at my silliness.

 **(A few days later)**

Ratchet and I were in the Rec Room sitting on the Autobot size couch watching the holo screen. Ratchet was drinking his energon cube, while I drank my own energon cube made for younglings. My mate put some apple juice in it, since I wanted apple juice with my energon.

We sipped at our drinks, as we watch cartoons that Ratchet put on for me. I giggled at the funny cartoons. Ratchet sighed sadly through his vents. I pause in my enjoyment and look up at him with concern.

"Watchy?" I asked, as I finished off my cube of energon. He finished off his as well, and looked down at me. "I'm fine Megan." He told me, as he got up and took both our cubes to the cube recycling bin and toss them in.

I turned off the holo screen and walked over to my mate. I did not believe he was fine. I looked up at him again. "You're not fine, Wratchy." I proclaimed.

He looked down at me again, and sighed through his vents once more knowing his mate was right, "You're right. I'm not. I just miss having you as my lover who is not 5 years old." He told me, as tears came to his eyes and ran down his face.

I lean up and wiped away his tears. I hugged him, "It will be ok, Wratchy. Jackie will fix this and make it all better." I said. He smiled to that, "Your right, sweetspark." He replied.

Soon, Wheeljack come through the door of the Rec Room. He looked around for someone. He then, spotted us and walked over to us.

"Ratchet, Megan. I finally fixed the machine. It is ready, so we can turn Megan back to normal." Wheeljack explained to us. Ratchet and I nodded, as Ratchet picked me up in his arms. We all then headed off to Wheeljack's lab.

Once there, Ratchet place me in front of the machine. "Stand still, so we can change you back to normal, Megan. Ok?" He said. "Ok." I replied, and stood still. Wheeljack activated the machine, and a beam like before shot out at me. Once it was all done, Wheeljack turned the machine off.

They both waited for the smoke to clear. Once cleared, they looked at me. They smiled when they saw me back to my normal self again.

I looked at myself all over, "I'm back to normal, Ratchet!" I exclaimed, as I ran to his opened arms. He caught me and spin me around. I giggled in happiness and he chuckled in delight.

We stop spinning and kiss each other deeply. Once we broke the kiss, I turned to Wheeljack, "Thanks for fixing the machine to turn me back to normal, Jackie."

Wheeljack smiled behind his battle mask, "No problem, Megan. It is good to see you back to normal again. Although, you did make a cute little youngling though." He teased me.

"Wheeeeeeljaaaaaack. That's embarrassing." I proclaimed, as I blush bright red. Ratchet chuckled and grinned, "You know he is right about it." He teased.

I hid my face in my hands, "Not you too, Ratchet." I exclaimed, as my face couldn't get any redder from their teasing.

They both chuckled at my reaction to it. They are both going to so pay for that. But, I can't help to think I actually agree with them.

I did indeed make a cute youngling. I am just not going to admit it to them though. That would be letting them win and tease me more on it.

 **A/N: And, done! That is all I can think of for this little sequel one shot. I hope you like it. Little 5 years old Megan is so cute. Well, back to continuing my work on Stormdrift's next chapter. Please R &R and have a good day. This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
